Manufacturers of table games, such as air hockey, foosball, and table hockey, are constantly looking for ways to improve the game playing experience for its players. Commonly, the scoring and tracking systems incorporated in these games consist of a basic LED electronic overhead or side mounted display. Typically, these displays serve a functional purpose only, displaying the current score of each of the game's players. These simple displays do not add excitement or enjoyment to the game playing experience.
While scoring and tracking systems incorporating these simplistic displays have proven useful for their intended purposes, a need for continuous improvement in the pertinent art remains.